


The King of Thieves Vs the King of Vampires

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy Crossovers [14]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Battle, Blood Lust, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slayer, Switchblade, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Lothos learns the hard way why one doesn't mess with Yami Bakura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King of Thieves Vs the King of Vampires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there! Here's a new Buffy/Yu-Gi-Oh oneshot I cooked up today. Basically, it's Yami Bakura, the Thief King, against Lothos, the Vampire King. I always wondered what would happen if those two would encounter each other, and so here's what I came up with. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Kazuki Takahashi (also a genius) owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the stories, oneshots and novellas I make up from time to time.

_Three thirty in the morning_   
_Not a soul in sight_   
_The city’s lookin’ like a ghost town_   
_On a moonless summer night_

_Raindrops on the windshield_   
_There’s a storm moving in_   
_He’s headin’ back from somewhere_   
_That he never should have been_

_And the thunder rolls_   
_And the thunder rolls_

_Every light is burnin’_   
_In a house across town_   
_She’s pacin’ by the telephone_   
_In her faded flannel gown_

_Askin’ for a miracle_   
_Hopin’ she’s not right_   
_Prayin’ it’s the weather_   
_That’s kept him out all night_

_And the thunder rolls_   
_And the thunder rolls_

_The thunder rolls_   
_And the lightnin’ strikes_   
_Another love grows cold_   
_On a sleepless night_

_As the storm blows on_   
_Out of control_   
_Deep in her heart_   
_The thunder rolls_

_She’s waitin’ by the window_   
_When he pulls into the drive_   
_She rushes out to hold him_   
_Thankful he’s alive_

_But on the wind and rain_   
_A strange new perfume blows_   
_And the lightnin’ flashes in her eyes_   
_And he knows that she knows_

_And the thunder rolls_   
_And the thunder rolls_

_The thunder rolls_   
_And the lightnin’ strikes_   
_Another love grows cold_   
_On a sleepless night_

_As the storm blows on_  
 _Out of control_  
 _Deep in her heart_  
 _The thunder rolls_  
~Garth Brooks,  **The Thunder Rolls**

Tonight, the thunder rolled, the lightning flashed, and the rain poured. Lothos couldn't believe what he was seeing. Two of his best minions were now lying on the wet alley floor as though they were in a deep sleep. He then took a good look at the stranger that was across from him. The stranger had white, spiky hair that angled upward like bat wings, and his dark brown eyes had an intense, hungry look in them. He was wearing a blue and white horizontally striped t-shirt, blue jeans and white-and-blue striped trainers. Over the t-shirt was a black trenchcoat that swished around his ankles. 

"Hello, Lothos," said the stranger, smirking. 

Lothos blinked. "Who are  **you**?" he asked. 

Yami Bakura replied, smirking still, "The name's Yami Bakura. I am a thief and a stealer of souls, and I have done terrible things as well. You  **do**  remember the legends, don't you?"

Lothos blinked again, and then frowned. With that, he rushed at Yami Bakura, his fangs bared. Yami Bakura simply lifted him up into the air. Lothos's frown was replaced by a look of shock. He never knew that Yami Bakura was so strong - stronger than most men, as he had heard his minions say. 

Yami Bakura interrupted Lothos's musings by throwing him onto the ground three feet away. 

"You villainous snake!" hissed Lothos as he got to his feet. "What did you do to my two minions?"

Yami Bakura simply chuckled as he moved his eyes from Lothos to Lothos's two minions at his feet. "These so-called 'minions' of yours got exactly what they deserved, Lothos. They tried to drink my blood, which, unknowingly to them, is also like taking something that doesn't belong to them. They also underestimated my powers, and as of now, they reside in the Shadow Realm." 

He then looked back at Lothos, who looked shocked. "And I'd say that the punishment fit the crime. Don't you, Lothos?" 

Then Yami Bakura reached into his trenchcoat pocket, pulled out a switchblade and flicked it open. The two males slowly began to circle each other, looking for an opening. Yami Bakura saw the first opening and lunged forward, catching Lothos's face and causing it to bleed slightly. Lothos leapt back, wiped at the blood flowing from his neck and then lunged at Yami Bakura, going for his throat. Yami Bakura snarled, his eyes flashing dangerously as a maniacal grin was forming on his face. He lunged again and ducked under the vampire's arm, going for his lower torso around and stabbed him in the side above the stomach. Lothos growled and grabbed hold of the wound where Yami Bakura had stuck the blade in. He dropped to his knees, his blue eyes flashing as he looked up at Yami Bakura. The Thief King was staring down at him, smirking in pleasure at beating the vampire. Then Yami Bakura pulled his knife out, folded it up and put it back in the pocket of his trenchcoat.

Yami Bakura then started cackling as his Millennium Ring glowed, and Lothos's screams rang out into the night air. When it was over, Lothos lay on the alley floor, now just like his minions, having been sent to the Shadow Realm.

Yami Bakura headed out of the alley and into the streets of Sunnydale, smirking still. Only now, his smirk was a victorious one.

 _Now to find the Slayer and drink some of her delicious, sweet crimson life force,_  he thought evilly to himself.

The only sounds now were the flashes of lightning, the rolling thunder and the low, dark laughter that was rising in Yami Bakura's throat as he imagined finding Buffy, taking her when she was at her weakest and then drinking her blood. After all, he had heard through the proverbial grapevine that a Slayer's blood was quite intoxicating, as well as very powerful. Even Heinrich Joseph Nest, aka The Master, and Liam, aka Angelus and Angel, had told him so themselves. So, they sure weren't lying. 

Now, he wanted to find out for himself if that was true...

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
